Princess of Darkness
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: a girl comes to Ouran in a cloak and wig. she meets Nekozawa and he falls for her. but what is the secret that she has? she needs to find a husband but a rival comes to take her happiness away! please read. i know it sucks.
1. A Girl Nekozawa!

**Princess of Darkness**

Chapter 1

A Girl Nekozawa!

a girl with a cloak on walked into Ouran Academy. under her cloak she had on the hideous yellow uniform for the high school in the academy. she also wore a black wig over her dark purple locks. she has cat like red eyes to match her hidden hair. " how could i be in Ouran when i applied for Lobelia?" the girl thought. she walked into the pinkish castle they called a school. she was looking for room 3-A. that would be her class for her whole third year. she stopped at the door to her classroom and knocked. she then opened the door and walked to the sensei. all eyes were on her. " hello. i'm the new transfer student." the girl said to the sensei. " ah yes! you must be Cherry Tamura." the sensei said. she handed Cherry a piece of paper. " that is the classes you will be taking in this class." the sensei said. then Cherry was given another sheet of paper. " these are the classes out of this classroom." the sensei said. Cherry nodded. " you may take a seat next to mr. Nekozawa." the sensei said pointing to Nekozawa. Cherry walked over to her seat and the sensei started class. later after that the bell for lunch went off. Chery got up and stole a glance at Nekozawa. Cherry put her things away and went to her locker. she opened it and got out a bento. " get off me you guys!" Cherry heard someone yell from behind her as she walked to her classroom. she looked and saw it were twins and a female looking boy. the female looking boy was claerly angry at the twins. the boy was also carrying a bento. " maybe he's like me. he may not accept school food. or he may be the commoner i have heard about." Cherry thought. she waked away from the scene. she entered her classroom and sat down in her seat. she set the bento down and thanked kami for her lunch. she then ate in silence. after she was done she got up and headed to her locker once more. she was meet by two cheerful girls. " hi Takano-San." the girl with long Blondie hair and blue eyes said. " hello." Cherry replied. Cherry opened her locker and put the bento box in it. then she closed her locker and started to walk away. " wait." the blonde girl said. Cherry turned to the two girls. " is there something you want?" Cherry asked. " yes. we were wondering if you would like to be our friend." the other girl replied. she had short brown hair and brown eyes. " you want ME to be a friend of yours?" Cherry asked. " yes. you seem to be lonely. we thought it would be nice if we asked you." the Blondie asked. Cherry thought about it. " OK. i will befriend you. but you must not comment on my clothes." Cherry said. the girls nodded. " I'm Kirira Tumaya." the Blondie said. " and I'm Takano Takai." the brown haired one said. " It's nice to met you two." Cherry said. the girls took Cherry back to the classroom. " what do you look like under there?" Kirira asked. " would you like to see?" Cherry asked the girls. the girls nodded a yes. Cherry took the girl to a dark corner and removed her cloak and wig. " you look beautiful Cherry-Chan!" the two girls yelled. Cherry put her dark clothes on again. " why do you have those on anyway?" Takano asked. " i was born with a condition, and i am not able to stay in the sun for a long period of time." Cherry said. " that sounds like Nekozawa." Kirira said sitting in her seat. " the boy who sits next to me?" Cherry asked. " yeah. he says he has the same condition. he scares people though. you seemed more gentle." Takano explained. then the bell rang for class to start.

After Class:

Cherry was gathering her stuff. she was about to leave when her two new friend stopped her. " come with us to the host club!" Kirira pleaded. Takanko looked at Cherry pleading with her eyes. " fine." Cherry said following the two perky girls. " do you two know any clubs that would catch my interest?" Cherry asked the girls. " you should check out the dark magic club." Kirira said. " do you know where it is?" Cherry asked. " it's right next the host club." Kirira said happily. Cherry nodded and still followed the girls. they soon came upon the third music room. the two perky girls opened and the smell of roses hit Cherry. her eyes got used to the lighting and saw seven handsome boys welcome them. Cherry flinched. " looks like you two brought a new costumer." a tall blonde said. " yes Tamaki-Kun! we brought over our new friend! she just transferred today!" the two girls said happily. then the one now known as Tamaki stepped toward Cherry. " welcome princess to our host club!" Tamaki exclaimed. " i'm sorry i'm just looking for the black magic club." Cherry said fearful of the perky blonde boy. Tamaki flinched. " a wonderful princess like you should not join that club!" Tamaki yelled fading away. " did i hear my club being said?" someone asked looking through a crack in a dark looking door. it was Nekozawa. Nekozawa's eyes met Cherry's eyes. " I'm guessing you want to join?" Nekozawa said walking to Cherry. " yes. i do." Cherry said. she did not fear this boy for he was the same as her. " it's a match made in heaven!" some boys yelled. Cherry turned to them and noticed that they were the ones from before. she also noticed that the female looking boy was also here. Cherry turned back to Nekozawa. " where is the club room?" Cherry asked. " follow me." Nekozawa said walking away. " good luck Cherry-Chan!" the two girls said. then Cherry and Nekozawa went into the other room. " she seems to be another Nekozawa-senpai." Tamaki said. " we know. she doesn't scare people that much though. that's why we like her." the two girl said. then some other girls came in and the club started. Cherry was admiring the wax dolls and candles. " this is an amazing room." Cherry said. " this is the only place where i can take off this dreaded cloak." Nekozawa said. he took off his cloak and dark green wig. Cherry marveled at his beauty. he had sparkling Blondie hair and shiny blue eyes. " i hear you are the same. please take off the cloak and wig and be your self." Nekozawa said smiling. Cherry nodded and toke it off. Nekozawa stared at her beauty also. " that claok is hard to wear sometimes." Cherry said hanging the cloak. Nekozawa showed Cherry around the club room and then gave her some things. " what are these?" Cherry asked. " i thought it would be good to give members stuff to them." Nekozawa explained. in Cherry's hands lay a bag. in the bag were scented candels, wax dolls, voodoo dolls, a cat puppet, and a cat shaped wodden doll. Cherry opened the bag and took out the puppet. " what's this?" she asked. " that is a belzeneff cursed puppet. i have one too." Nekozawa said showing Cherry his puppet. Cherry put on the puppet and moved it easily. Nekozawa was impressed. " you handle the puppet with such care." Nekozawa said. Cherry blushed. " i have tons of puppets at home." Cherry said. then a flash of orange went passed Nekozawa and out the door. " that thing took my puppet!" Nekozawa yelled. " i'll get it." Cherry said. " i will join you." Nekozawa said. they both went to the door. they did not notice they did not have thier cloaks on. Cherry opened the door and saw the puppet on the ground. she walked out of the shadows and approuched the puppet. she didn't notice people stare at her. Nekozawa also stepped out of the shadows to accompany her. everyone was staring at them. the hosts knew who the boy was but they didn't know who the girl was. Kirira and Takano knew who the girl was but didn't know who the boy was. everyone else had no idea who those two were. Kirira then remembered Cherry's condition. " Cherry-Chan! your cloak!" Kirira yelled coming to Cherry. Cherry looked up and now noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak. " we forgot our cloaks Nekozawa-Kun." Cherry stated. Nekozawa looked and noticed. he quickly grabbed the puppet and ran to the other room with Cherry following. " thank you Kirira!" Cherry yelled closing the door. " did you see that! it was the weird cloaked kids!" some girls started to gossip about the two hidden beauty's. the hosts closed the club and Kirira and Takano went to go get Cherry. they knocked at the magic club's door. " come out Cherry-Chan! we should leave now!" the two girls yelled. Cherry came out in her wig and cloak and with a puppet on her hand. " looks like you had fun." Kirira said smiling. Cherry had the hood of her cloak down so her head was revealed. " let us be off girls." Cherry said walking with the girls to leave.


	2. Getting Closer

**Princess of Darkness**

Chapter 2

Getting Closer

Cherry was walking with Kirira and Takanko to thier classroom. Cherry did not have on her cloak or wig on today. it was dark because of the rain and she liked it. " thank god for rain." Cherry said. " yeah. now you don't have to wear that cloak and wig of yours." Takana said. " they seem to bother you." Kirira said. " they do. i have to wear them or I'll collapse." Cherry said. the girls went to Cherry's locker. she opened it and letters fell out. Cherry picked one out. " you are as beautiful as a blooming rose?" Cherry read off the note. " it's a love note!" the other girls yelled happily. " i wonder why?" Cherry asked. " are you stupid?! they think you look cute or hot without that cloak on!" Kirira said knocking on Cherry's head. " oh yeah. why do you still have that puppet?" Takano asked. " i like it. Nekozawa-Kun gave it to me when i joined the black magic club." Cherry explained. " it's already been a week and you seem to be getting more attached to him." Kirira said winking. Cherry blushed. " we're just friends!" Cherry yelled waving her arms in front of her. then the girls went to their class after Cherry threw out all the love notes from her locker.

FF To Lunch:

" you have become more popular without that cloak and wig on!" Kirira said smirking. Cherry sighed. " i hate this. i couldn't even get close to Nekozawa-Kun because of all those boys blocking my way." Cherry said sadly. " aw! you want to talk about getting together!" Kirira said smirking. Cherry blushed. it was the tenth time that day. " no! i just needed help with some curses that I'm practicing!" Cherry said. " you seem harmless even when you say that." Takano said smiling softly. " i just want to eat and get back to class." Cherry said sighing. they got to the lunchroom and saw the host boys. " can we not sit so close to them today?" Cherry asked. " come on Cherry-Chan! they are so cute!" Kirira said dreamily. Cherry shock her head in disappointment. " they just entertain ladies. they don't want to be in a relationship." Cherry thought. then Cherry spotted Nekozawa sitting by himself. " I'll see you guys in class." Cherry said walking to Nekozawa. he was still wearing his cloak and wig. he was playing with his belzeneff puppet. Cherry took out hers. " well hello Nekozawa-Kun." Cherry said making her puppet wave. Nekozawa made his puppet wave also. he looked depressed. " what's wrong Nekozawa-Kun?" Cherry asked. " you seem to be getting attention from all the men in this school." Nekozawa said. " i don't enjoy their constant pestering. the bad thing is my maids took my cloak away from me this morning because they knew it was going to stay cloudy today." Cherry said unhappily. " my maids never do that." Nekozawa said staring at Cherry. " well mine do. they never leave me be. since i am an only child my house is shrouded in darkness. they take my cloak and wig and hide it until the next day. i hate the life i live." Cherry said. she put her puppet down as she talked. Nekozawa sat there shocked. " so how do you live in your house Nekozawa-Kun." Cherry asked with a smile. " well i have a younger sister. her name is Kirimi. she used to be afraid of me but now we get along well. she doesn't like the darkness but she tries to indure it." Nekozawa said with a secret smile. Cherry noticed his smile. " so you do smile. you haven't smiled at all since i met you." Cherry said. then some boys went over to Cherry. " how about you leave this wierdo and come with us." the boys said. " leave me be you two. you are in a lower class then i. i do not intend to take an interest in you." Cherry said. the two guys got angry. they grabbed Cherry's arm. she yelped. " what did you say!" the one who held her yelled. " let me go you brute!" Cherry yelled pulling at her arm. the whole cafeteria turned to the scene. Cherry started to punch him. " you're so weak." the other boy said. Nekozawa noticed Cherry was crying. " unhand me!" Cherry yelled struggling. then someone punched the guy who held Chery in the face. this caused the male to let go of Cherry. Cherry fell to the ground. she winced and looked up. Nekozawa had taken off his dark clothes and was fighting the two boys. the two boys fled from Nekozawa. Cherry tried to get up but her ankle hurt. Nekozawa came up to her and touched her ankle. it was red and swollen." Cherry-Chan!" Kirira and Takano yelled running through the crowd. the two girls knelled down next to Cherry. " are you ok? does anything hurt?" Takano asked frantic. " my ankle hurts." Cherry said. she had tears of pain running down her cheek. then the host club came onto the scene. " are you OK princess?" Tamaki asked also frantic. Kyoya examined the damage. " she has a sprained ankle, but nothing serious." Kyoya said. he got out a first aid kit and started to wrap Cherry's ankle. Cherry whimpered as he did so. " it will hurt for a few hours." Kyoya said. then he handed Cherry some pills. " these are pain pills. take them only when you have increasing pain." Kyoya said. Cherry nodded. Kirira helped Cherry stand up. " do you girls mind walking with miss. Tamura to her classes?" Kyoya asked. " but they only have one class with me and it's almost over." Cherry said. " but i have all your classes. i can help you." Nekozawa said. he still hadn't put on the cloak and wig. Cherry blushed. " ok Nekozawa-Kun." Cherry said. Kirira handed Nekozawa Cherry and the bell for class rang. all the students went their separate ways.

After School:

" are you sure you can walk OK?" Nekozawa asked for the tenth time that hour. Cherry decided to start walking at the last hour of school. " i am going to be OK Nekozawa-Kun. you should not worry yourself." Cherry said flashing him a warm smile. " there's no club today." Nekozawa said. Cherry sighed. " then i'll see you tomorrow Nekozawa-Kun." Cherry said walking away. " you can call me Umehito!" Nekozawa called to her. " then you have to call me Cherry-Chan!" Cherry yelled waving. then he lost sight of her. then two orange blurs took Nekozawa to the third music room.


	3. The Plan!

**Princess of Darkness**

chapter 3

The Plan!

" we have him tono!" the twins yelled running into the host club room. " good job men!" Tamaki yelled putting on a dramatic pose. " what is the meaning of this!?" Nekozawa asked yelling. " we saw how you looked at Cherry-hime, Nekozawa-senpai. Tamaki said. " what do you mean?" Nekozawa asked confused. " it seems that you have fallen for miss. Cherry Tamura." Kyoya said with a smirk. Nekozawa blushed and looked down. " men! it's time to start operation ' turn Nekozawa-senpai into the man of Cherry's dream "! Tamaki yelled pointing a finger in the air.

With Cherry:

" come on mistress! come out of your room!" three maids yelled banging on Cherry's door. " go away! i don't want to wear that thing!" Cherry yelled. the banging stopped. " fine! but we will try tomorrow!" the maids yelled. Cherry sighed and went over to her computer. Nekozawa and Cherry have been talking through email for the past two days. Cherry opened the laptop and checked her email. nothing from him yet. Cherry sighed. " it is weird that he has not replied." Cherry thought. she closed her computer and went to put on her pajamas. " there's no school tomorrow. maybe i'll go to the mall. I'll have to wear my hat though." Cherry thought. she walked to her bed and went to sleep.

Next Morning:

Cherry woke up and walked to her computer. she opened it and found a new message. " aw! Umehito-Kun emailed me back!" Cherry said happily. she opened the email and found a LOVE NOTE! " what is this. he couldn't have made this." Cherry said.

_when i first saw you i had feeling for you_

_i want to be close to you_

_the time we have spent together has been like heaven_

Cherry stopped reading the note. " there is no way Umehito-Kun would write that! he never uses heaven when he's talking or writing!" Cherry thought. she started to write back. " what are you saying! Umehito-Kun would never say the word heavenin an email!" Cherry said while writing it down. after she sent it she went to get dressed. she wore a plain black tube top, a mini plain black skirt, knee high plain black socks, plain black sneakers, black mascara, plain black fingerless gloves, her hair was down, and she had a black parasol.

( it's like an umbrella. ) she looked at her computer and saw a new message.

_FINE! YOU CAUGHT US! WE ARE THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND MEET NEKOZAWA-SENPAI AT THE RICH MALL IN AN HOUR! OR WE'LL GO AND GET YOU!_

Cherry flinched when she read the note this time. " i was going there anyway so i should get going. it takes me about 40 minutes to get to the rich mall." Cherry thought. she came out of her room and was met by the maids from yesterday. " you look cute today! at least you won't be wearing that ugly cloak!" the three maids said. then they walked away. Cherry called for her limo and she went to the rich mall.

At The Mall:

" come on Nekozawa-senpai! hurry up and get out of the car!" Tamaki and the twins were pushing Nekozawa out of the limo to go into the mall. they had Nekozawa in Tamaki style clothes. " no! you can't make me!" Nekozawa yelled. people were staring at them. they finally got Nekozawa out of the car and into the mall. " we'll be watching you so stay here and wait for the woman you love!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi looked around and sighed. " damn rich people." she thought. then they saw some gothic girl walk in. Nekozawa blushed when he saw her. " Cherry-Chan looks fantastic." Nekozawa thought. " wow. she looks so cute!" the hosts thought. even kyoya and mori! Cherry walked to Nekozawa.

" well hello Umehito-Kun." Cherry said smiling. " where are those host club boys. i know they are here somewhere." Cherry said looking around. " we're busted!" the hosts thought. Nekozawa pointed to a store and Cherry looked. " those snakes. they made you do this, huh?" Cherry asked. Nekozawa blushed and nodded yes. " well...you don't have to stay here. we can call this off. i'll just hug you and we can go our seperate ways." Cherry said. " it's OK! i think i'll like going shopping with you." Nekozawa said blushing redder. Cherry's eyes went wide and she started to blush. " well OK. how about we go to some stores then we can eat. did you get to eat this morning?" Cherry said still blushing. " OK." Nekozawa said. then they both went to a hot topic store.

it was dark and it had many dark things for sale. Cherry spotted a doll. " look at that Umehito-Kun! it's so cute!" Cherry said happily dragging Nekozawa to the doll section. Cherry picked it up and stared at it with joyous thoughts. then she remembered who she was with. Cherry turned and saw Nekozawa staring at her. " sorry. i get excited really easily." Cherry said blushing hard. Chery put the doll down. Nekozawa picked it up. " what are you doing?" Cherry asked. " if you like it so much then i will buy it for you." Nekozawa said with a smile. they went to go pay. Nekozawa had bought the doll for Cherry and she had bought herself some rainbow socks, shoes, shirt, pants, wristbands, shoelaces, and hair accesores. " that's a lot of rainbow stuff.

" Nekozawa said with an anime sweat drop. " i love rainbows!" Cherry said smiling. " why?" Nekozawa asked. " cause i can't choose a favorite color so i might as well have all of them!" Cherry said grining now. they went to other stores and Cherry had bought many things in each store. " you don't know when to stop." Nekozawa said laughing. he had at least seven bags of hers because she already had her hands full. " sorry. i just want to buy it and i do. i never really think about it.

i started to do that by the age of ten." Cherry said smirking. " why ten?" Nekozawa asked. " maybe it was because i was alone most of the time and i went to the mall all the time. that's why the store managers know who i am." Cherry said sadly. then she laughed. " i may not be as lonely now but this has become a habit." Cherry said smiling softly at Nekozawa. then they went to eat. they ordered some pizza and sat down. " Cherry-Chan!" someone yelled in the food court.

Cherry looked up and saw Kirira and Takano. " oh no." Cherry stated. the the two perky girl went toward Cherry. " well, well, well! looks like the two goths are having a date!" Kirira said smirking. " so what if it is?" Cherry asked blushing and eating her slice of pizza. " way to go Nekozawa! you finally made the moves on our beloved Cherry-Chan!" Takano said patting Nekozawa's back. Cherry almost spit out her drink. " come on guys! let us eat!" Cherry said looking away from them to hide her blush.

" we can see your blush." Kirira said smirking. this only caused Cherry to blush more." just go!" Cherry yelled pointing to a random direction. the two girls giggled and left. Cherry slumped in her chair. " i hate them sometimes." Cherry said to herself. Nekozawa and Cherry continued to eat and when they were done it was time to part. " i'll see you tomorrow Umehito-Kun." Cherry said. she had her chofur get her bags and put them in her limo. " yeah. see you tomorrow." Nekozawa said. they waved goodbye and they parted.


	4. FIRST KISS!

**Princess of Darkness**

chapter 4

FIRST KISS?!

Cherry didn't have her cloak today. it was raining all day. according to the weather report. Cherry walked to her class alone today. Kirira and Takano said they would be late. Cherry got in the class room and saw that only Nekozawa was in there. " good morning Umehito-Kun." Cherry said with a slight blush. Nekozawa waved hello. " good morning Cherry-Chan." Nekozawa replied. he had on his cloak and wig with the puppet. " i see you are not wearing your cloak today." Nekozawa said. " my maids. they almost had me put on girlie make-up too." Cherry said shivering. " are you cold?" Nekozawa asked.

" yeah. i ran out of my house and i forgot my coat. " Cherry said. Nekozawa was about to give her his coat he had on under his cloak when a boy walked up to her and draped his school jacket over her. " here Cherry-Chan. you can use my jacket." the boy said. Cherry took i off. " no thank you. i don't need it." Cherry replied giving the boy a cold glare. the boy shrank and ran away. Cherry hugged herself. " why is it so cold? man! i wish i hadn't forgotten my coat today!" Cherry said. she slammed her head on the table.

Nekozawa hugged her. Cherry gasped and blushed a magenta color. she closed her eyes and leaned on him. Nekozawa did the same. " aha! they're hugging!" someone yelled. Cherry opened her eyes and saw her two Friends and the host boys. " yay! our plan worked!" the twins and Tamaki yelled high fiving each other. Cherry got up and backed away from Nekozawa and ran to the girls and thier 'crushes'. " it wasn't like that! i swear!" Cherry yelled waving her arms. " sure it wasn't." Kirira said smirking.

" now...has he touched you in any way!?" Takano yelled pointing at Nekozawa. she looked kind of mad. Cherry turned a dark shade of red. " no! i was cold and he wanted to make me warm!" Cherry yelled. her two friends had on a suspicious face. " oh really?" they asked in a mocking tone. Cherry backed away. " no. not like that." Cherry tried to explain but the bell rang. Cherry sat back down next to Nekozawa as her friends sat down in their own seats.

Lunch:

Cherry ran out of the classroom as the bell rang. she got to her locker and was going to eat in the classroom when her two friends grabbed her and dragged her to the lunchroom. the two friends put her on the host table.

" so...seems like you two have been getting closer then usual." Kyoya said smirking. Cherry tried to get up but she was pushed back down by her friends. " some friends you are." Cherry mumbled to them. " we're the best!" the two girls said smirking. " so what if i'm getting close to Umehito-Kun. we are just friends." Cherry said answering Kyoya's statement.

" he never has let anyone get close to him like he lets you." Hunni said. Cherry gasped lightly. " are you serious?" Cherry asked them. " yes. you see....he's always shrouded in darkness and no one else is like that." Tamaki said. Cherry looked down. " so he seems to have an interest in you since you are the same." the twins said. Cherry wasn't looking up. " please. we beg of you. take Nekozawa-Senpai as yours." Tamaki said. Cherry stood up and pushed away her Friends.

" that's up to him to make that decision. it's not my place to just take him as mine. he needs the choice also." Cherry said walking away. " just like Nekozawa-Senpai said earlier." Kyoya thought. the hosts watched Cherry walk away without her bento.

Class Starts:

Cherry sat at her desk holding her stomach. " dang. i left my lunch with those hosts today. i'm so hungry." Cherry whispered. " what's wrong Cherry-Chan?" Nekozawa asked coming toward her. Cherry's head shot up. " nothing Umehito-Kun. i just didn't get to eat my lunch today." Cherry said pouting. Nekozawa blushed at her face. " she looks so adorable." he thought. the bell rang and the class was full. through most of the class you could hear someones stomach growling. you can guess who it was.

After School:

some students had guessed who's stomach was growling and were now offering her food. " here Cherry-Chan!" some guys said pushing food in her face. Cherry tried to push her way through the crowd of guys with food. she finally got out when one started to yell. " there she is!" it yelled. Cherry started to run away.

" NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. as she ran she didn't see the sun come out from behind the clouds. she felt weak as she ran. she looked up and gasped. she stopped and tried to find a place to hide. with no place to hide she just tried to cover her face with her book bag. no such luck because she collapsed to the ground on her knees gasping for air.

the boys were startled and just stood there shocked. she now lay on the ground still gasping for air. "DON'T.......JUST.....STAND...THERE.......GET......HELP!" Cherry yelled between panting. one boy ran back into the school to call her two and only friends she had.

Host Club Room:

the double doors swung open and a boy came in in search of Cherry's two and only friends. " that's one of Cherry's fan boys." Kirira thought. then the boy came up to her panting. " something terrible has happened. the sun came out and Cherry collapsed!" the boy yelled at Kirira. Kirira punched the boy and ran to get Takano then ran to a window.

what they saw shocked them. it was Chery on the ground but with smoke coming out of her. they ran into the black magic room and grabbed on of Nekozawa's cloaks. they ran full speed outside to aid their fallen friend. they finally reached her and draped her with the cloak. they ran into the most shadiest place in the school. the black magic room.

they entered and they accidentally dropped Cherry on Nekozawa. this caused their lips to clash. Cherry was unconscious but awoke from the sudden pulse of heat on her lips. she looked directly into Nekozawa's eyes. they looked and deepened the kiss. the two girls were shocked at the sight and ran out the door into the host room.

" Tamaki-Kun and others! come quick! you have to see this!" Kirira yelled into the room. all the other costumers were gone and the hosts went into the magic room. they saw what the two people of darkness were doing and went silent and shocked. the twins did a wolf whistle. " way to go Nekozawa-Senpai!" the twins said smirking.

the two lovers stopped kissing and backed away from each other. " that was not supposed to happen!" Cherry yelled hugging herself. " you two are so cute together!" Tamaki said happily. " they do! don't you think so Takashi?" Hunni asked the giant boy next to him. " ah." Mori said without emotion. Cherry felt weak again. she started to topple over. Nekozawa caught her. " are you OK?" he asked her. she nodded no and went unconcious.

" i'll call my families hospital." Kyoya said taking out his phone. " no need Kyoya-San. i'll take her to my house and i will care for her." Nekozawa said carrying Cherry bridal style. " like the prince you were supposed to be!" Tamaki said romanticaly. Nekozawa put on his cloak and he drapped one over Cherry. then he turned to the two girls.

" what did you see when she was out there?" he asked the girls. " we saw smoke come out of her." Kirira said sadly and worried. Nekozawa nodded and left the others in the room. they all got out cause they freaked out about all the stuff in there.


	5. Cherry Has A Secret!

**Princess of Darkness**

chapter 5

Cherry Has Secret!

Cherry awoke in a room she did not recognized. she sat up and her head hurt a lot. " at least your awake now." someone said coming close to the bed she was in. " where am i?" she asked the figure. it came out to reveal Nekozawa. " you are at my house, in my room." he said seriously. Cherry blushed and got off the bed quickly. " how did i get here?" she asked Nekozawa. " i carried you here. you are very light." Nekozawa said getting closer to her. she noticed that his aura was confused. " is something wrong?" she asked him. " what ARE you?" he replied. " WHAT!?" Cherry yelled backing up a bit.

" when your friends went to go save you they said they saw smoke come out of you. i then found multiple burns on your arms and legs." Nekozawa said getting even closer. when he got close enough he traced Cherry's bandaged up arm with his finger. " they saw that? so....do you know?" she asked him frightened. " i have a theory. all i know is you are not human." Nekozawa said. " well.....you would be correct. i am not a human. i am the princess of the underworld. there are you happy? you probably hate me now." Cherry said sadly. she rambled on and Nekozawa suddenly kissed her. she inwardly gasped but ended kissing back.

when they separated Cherry started to glow. her ears became large elf like ears. she tried to cover them but Nekozawa stopped her. " it's ok. you look cuter with them out anyway." Nekozawa said stroking her new ears. then he hugged her and she hugged back. then a little girl came in and separated them. " hi big brother! what are you doing with the Princess of Darkness all alone in your room?" the girl asked looking at them. " Kirimi! stop it!" Nekozawa half yelled. then he turned to Cherry.

" this is my little sister Kirimi." he said pointing to the girl. then he turned to Kirimi. " and this is Cherry. now be nice to her Kirimi." he said pointing to Cherry while he talked to Kirimi. Kirimi went up to CHerry and tugged at her clothes. " are you the Princess of Darkness that has come to steal my big borthers heart!?" Kirimi exclaimed hapily. Cherry flinched. " i wouldn't say that. i actually came in search of someone." Cherry said patting Kirimi on the head. " who?" Nekozawa asked. " the princess of the heavens. Karumi Miruro." Cherry said. " what does she look like?" Kirimi asked.

" she has light pink hair and sky blue eyes. she always wears light colors and she never frowns. she also has the body of a supermodel. except with more meat on her legs. she is the ideal goddess for you." Cherry said pouting. " is she also after my big brothers heart?" Kirimi asked. " maybe. since we like each other she might want to compete with me for his love." Cherry said.

then she looked at Nekozawa. " that was a confession of love to you just now." Cherry said blushing. Nekozawa blushed also. Cherry looked at Kirimi to hide her blush. " anyway...it was said that she came to the human world to find a husband. my father told me that it would be a good idea to do that too. so i came here. a few days ago i got a call from Karimi that said she was going to compete with me for my husband to be. if she finds out about Umehito-Kun she'll get the wrong idea and try to seduce him." Cherry said still blushing.

then a maid came in.

" i'm sorry to interrupt but miss. Cherry's father has come to pick her up." Cherry quickly made her ears go human and she Hugged Kirimi and swung her around. " i hope to see you soon little Kirimi-Hime." Cherry said rubbing her nose with Kirimi's. Kirimi laughed and smiled with Cherry. Chery put her down and walked to Nekozawa.

" thank you for saving me Umehito-Kun. i'll repay you later." Cherry said smiling. she quickly hugged him and went with the maid. Nekozawa silently followed so he could see her father. Cherry's father looked sort of evil. he had long silver hair and yellow eyes. he had sharp fangs and nails. he wore old English attire and she was slender and tall.

" come Cherry. we have a dinner date with Kuro and Karumi." the father said. " yes father." Cherry said bowing. she spotted Nekozawa and waved at him. he waved back. the father was surprised to see the boy wearing a cloak. Cherry left with her father and Kirimi went up to Nekozawa. " do you plan to ask her out big brother?" she asked. " maybe. she seems like a good girl, but her father looks like he could kill me." Nekozawa said nervously. Kirimi got a brilliant idea.

With Cherry:

Cherry was in her room and taking out stuff from her book bag from school. she noticed there was a picture. it was her and Nekozawa kissing in the black magic room. on the back it had the initials of the twins and Tamaki. Cherry blushed and started to laugh. the picture was big enough to fit in her wallet. she put it in and put it in her bag she was going to take to the dinner party.

she had on simple dark purple dress that reached below her knees. she had matching purple high heels and her was up in a bun with a bat in it. her miads put on her make-up and they gave her some accessories. she had on fingerless lace black gloves that reached above her elbow. she had her mood ring on her pointing finger and she had on purple star earrings. her bag matched her outfit. it was a clutch purse and it was purple also.

she looked in the mirror and sighed." i look girlie.....but not for long." she thought. she grabbed her black lace parasol and left with her father to the limo. her father wore an elegant tuxedo and dance shoes. " look happy daughter! Kuro has been waiting to meet you! he hasn't seen you since you were five!" her father told her. " yes father." Cherry replied.

they got to the restaurant and they entered. there were people from their world and people from the heavens taping and taking pictures of this event. Cherry couldn't help but blush. she was going to meet the man who was her fathers life long friend and the king of the heavens. she was also going to see her friend.....or ex-friend again. she hasn't seen Karumi for about ten years. she doesn't hate her it's just that Karumi hates her.

" i guess playing that joke on her boyfriend wasn't a good idea." Cherry thought. her father and her got inside and a waiter took them to their table. Cherry sat down next to Karumi and her father sat next to Kuro. " good evening Kuro, my dear friend!" Cherry's father said smiling. " long time no see Maro! how's the the wife!?" Kuro said smiling. " hello Karumi. it's nice to see you again." Cherry greeted Karumi. Karumi huffed and looked away from Cherry.

" yes. it is good to see you again." Karumi said with a high pitched voice. Cherry looked at the table and sighed. " she's still mad at me." Cherry thought. she and Karumi ate in silence while Kuro and Maro ate and talked. Cherry got up to go to the bathroom. " go with her Karumi! it would be a good thing!" Kuro told his daughter. Karumi stood up and the two girls went to the bathroom. Cherry noticed how nice Karumi looked in her light pink mini dress and her hair long and flowing.

Karumi had matching pink heels and a butterfly in her hair. she had no make=up on. she didn't need it either. then she had some pink hoop earrings. " you look very nice tonight." Cherry said trying to complement Karumi. " thanks. you look good too." Karumi said kinda angry. they got to the bathroom and Cherry did her business. Cherry left her clutch purse with Karumi.

Karumi opened it and found the picture of Cherry kissing an unknown person. at least that's what it was to Karumi. " who's this handsome guy you have in your purse Cherry?" Karumi asked teasingly. Cherry came out and snatched her purse away from the heaven girl. " that's none of your business! you can't go and open things that aren't yours Karumi!" Cherry shouted at Karumi. " calm down girl! gees! i was curious!" Karumi said sighing at Cherry's outburst. Cherry fumed and walked away from the heaven girl.

" heaven my ass! she is just so irritating! no wonder i don't like her as much anymore!" Cherry thought sitting down in her seat. " how was it girls?" Maro asked. " splendid." both girls said pissed off. the two fathers looked at each other and sighed. when the dinner was dome they all went home. Karumi knew what school Cherry was in, so that boy must go there too.


	6. The Rival!

Princess of Darkness

chapter 6

The Rival!

the next day at school Cherry felt like she was going to die. she had Karumi in her class and she was sitted also next to Nekozawa. " if she touches him....i'll kill her." Cherry thought. Karumi noticed that Cherry was holding hands with the weird cloaked kid next to her. Karumi smirked and waited for lunch. it was raining today and Cherry didn't have to wear her cloak, but she brought it for safety.

Lunch:

" come on Umehito-Kun. lets go eat together. i brought you a homemade bento." Cherry said giving Nekozawa a bento wrapped in a black wrapping. he opened it and thanked her. she smiled and they both ate together in the lunchroom. they were sitting alone until the host club came over. " we're sitting here for today!" the twins said. then Kirima and Takano came over. " us too!" Kirima said. they all sat down and were eating. " you guys aren't going to leave us alone, are you?" Cherry asked.

" of course not! we want to celebrate you two being together! that's why we won't leave your side!" Tamaki declared. Cherry sighed. then Karumi came into the scene. she sat next to Nekozawa. everyone could sense the angry aura covering Cherry. " hi Nekozawa-Kun. I'm Karumi Miruro." Karumi said flirting with Nekozawa. " um...hello. i'm Umehito Nekozawa." Nekozawa said nervously. " go away heaven child!" Cherry yelled slamming her fist on the table and standing up.

everyone was surprised of the sudden outburst from their quiet friend. " calm down Cherry-Chan. i just want to get to know him. he does sit next to me after all." Karumi said smirking. " well now you know him, so go away!" Cherry yelled, clearly angry. " come on demon child. let me eat here." Karumi said. Karumi was about to touch Nekozawa when Cherry started to growl. loudly. " touch him and you'll regret it heaven child." Cherry said growling like never before.

Karumi retreated her hand. " ok demon child. i'll listen to you.........for now." Karumi said smirking at Cherry. Cherry growled one last time and sat down to eat her lunch. everyone else on the table was surprised that quiet little Cherry could yell and growl like that. they ignored the fact then began to tease and laugh with Cherry. leaving Karumi out of the picture.

FF To After School:

" do we have club today Umehito-Kun?" Cherry asked Nekozawa as they gathered their stuff. " yes. we have to discuss some of the material in the spell book." Nekozawa said happily. " which spell book? the curse one, the voodoo one, or the regular one?" Cherry asked as they walked to the club room. " the curse one." Nekozawa replied. " finally! i wanted to ask you something in that one!" Cherry said happily. she noticed someone following them.

" go away you heaven child! i can tell your following us!" Cherry yelled behind her. " you caught me demon child! here i am!" Karumi yelled as she jumped in front of her. " go kick a puppy." Cherry told Karumi. Karumi gasped and growled. " how about you go play with those dolls of yours." Karumi said. Cherry pulled out her Bellzineff puppet. " behold! Bellzineff the cursed puppet!" Cherry yelled putting the puppet in Karumi's face.

" now begone evil!" Cherry yelled waving the puppet in Karumi's face. Karumi snatched the doll and stomped on it. Cherry gasped and picked it up. " no! my puppet!" Cherry said feeling like she was going to cry. " Umehito-Kun gave it to me!" Cherry thought. " please go ahead Umehito-Kun. i'll catch up to you." Cherry told Nekozawa. he nodded and ran away. Karumi was about to follow him when someone pushed her to the ground.

" what was that for you demon girl!" Karumi yelled looking up at Cherry. " you sicken me Karumi! i don't care if your the princess of the heavens! you nothing but worthless, man stealing backstabber! you want him! then you have to go through me!" Cherry yelled. she was going red in the face from anger. Karumi gasped. then she smirked. Cherry's hand meet Karumi's face. Karumi held her throbbing cheek. " don't you smirk at me! watch your back heaven child! your father can't help you in this world." Cherry said coldly. then Cherry walked away. it just so happens that Haruhi was watching and listening to the fight. Haruhi ran to the Host Club room to tell the guys about what she had witnessed.


	7. Charry's Secret Gets Out!

Princess of Darkness

chapter 7

Cherry's Secret Gets Out!

Cherry met up with Nekozawa that next morning. Nekozawa had emailed Cherry telling her he wanted to be with her. she accepted and they became a couple. it was sunny that day so they both had their cloaks and wigs on. " that email was so Umehito-Kun." Cherry thought as she remembered the email.

Last Night:

Cherry went to go check her email after coming home from her club. she had many messages from Karumi saying that Nekozawa looked creepy and he was weird. Cherry fumed at this and deleted all the ones from Karumi. she went to go get dressed and when she came back out she had another message. it was a video message.

she opened it and smiled because it was Nekozawa. " hi Cherry-Chan. i...i uh......wanted to say......if it would be ok to.......ask you to be my girlfriend..." Nekozawa said in the video. he was clearly blushing and Cherry giggled at this. " so....uh.....reply back if you agree." Nekozawa added then the video ended. she looked hin up for a video chat and found he was on line. they both had web cams, so they could talk through them. they both opened a window so they could talk.

" hi Umehito-Kun." Cherry greeted. " uh....hello.....Cherry-Chan." Nekozawa said blushing. " i got your message." Cherry said smiling. " what do you think?" Nekozawa said blushing harder. " i think it would be perfect if we could be together. i would love to be your girlfriend." Cherry said. " yay! i get a big sister now!" Kirimi yelled coming into the shot. " well hello Kirimi-Hime!" Cherry greeted the young girl. " hi Cherry-oneechan! it's so nice to know you and my oniisan will be together so he won't have to be with the other princess!" Kirmi yelled smiling. " meet me in front of the school tomorrow." Nekozawa said. Cherry agreed and they logged off.

Present Time:

cloaked Cherry was walking hand in hand with her new boyfriend Nekozawa. she smiled up at him and he smiled back. they were perfect for each other. too bad Cherry has an annoying rival. Karumi pushed them both away. " don't hog him Cherry! i want a shot too." Karumi said hugging Nekozawa's arm. " get off him Karumi! he's mine!" Cherry yelled prying Karumi off Nekozawa. " he's not yours, so back off!" Karumi yelled back clinging to Nekozawa.

" look you slut! get off him now!" Cherry yelled sinking her nails in Karumi's skin. Karumi didn't move. " i don't like long dresses so i cut it." Karumi said. " do you like it Nekozawa?" Karumi added. " you cut it too short! it's like a mini dress now!" Cherry yelled pointing at the flaws. Karumi had died it pink at the bottom and it was like a mini dress. " so what? daddy said it was OK" Karumi said. " get off him or i'll hurt you!" Cherry yelled. " fat chance demon child." Karumi said smirking.

" he IS mine so get off him!" Cherry yelled loudly. it just so happens the Host Club was nearby. they all rushed to Cherry and the twins sperated Nekozawa from Karumi. the twins put Nekozawa next to Cherry and they made a circle around the two lovers. " it's so nice to hear you are together Nekozawa-Senpai and Cherry-Senpai!" Tamaki yelled happily. some students had heard what he had said. " No! our beloved Cherry-Chan has chosen Nekozawa!" the fan boys yelled crying.

Cherry sighed. did you have to scream that?" Cherry asked Tamaki. " of course! it's comemorate you two bieng together. i want the whole school to know about this glorious event!" Tamaki said happily. " how come you didn't do that when you and Haruhi got together?" Hikaru asked smirking. Tamaki blushed and so did Haruhi. " i'm still a boy! hope you didn't forget that!" Haruhi whispered. " don't tell me that Tamaki is....." Cherry stared in shock. " dang it Hikaru! you had to ask that question!" Kaoru yelled smacking his twin over the head. " we'll let Hunni-Senpai explain." Kyoya said walked away with the others.

Hunni walked with Cherry and Nekozawa to thier classrooms as he explained. Cherry was shocked to learn that Haruhi was actally a girl in disguise. " that makes sense! Haruhi is so feminine looking!" Cherry said jotting down notes. " why are you doing that?" Hunni asked. " because this will make a great story to tell my Friends back home!" Cherry said smling. she closed the book and put it in her book bag. " back home? are you leaving?" Hunni asked. " no......but i will. after this year i have to go back home." Cherry said sadly. " where do you live?" Hunni asked. " lets just say it's really far away." Cherry said.

" yeah. way down SOUTH." Karumi said sitting down. " shut it! you live way up NORTH!" Cherry yelled. " whatever. she lioves where it's really hot. that's why she's so used to that heavy cloak." Karumi said. " you live in a cold temperature! how can you even get used to that! i keep thinking you can make hell freeze over!" Cherry yelled pointing at Karumi. " you'll burn heaven to a cripy dark." Karumi said. " you make snow seem hot!" Cherry yell. " you make fire seem like ice!" Karumi yelled. " you live in cold weather and you still have time to dress like a slut." Cherry said sitting down.

" what! you demon child! your going to pay!" Karumi said running toward Cherry. Cherry got up and ran. " i beat you three years in a row in running! i won first place while you won seventh!" Cherry yelled running. Karumi was getting tired. Cherry heard people whispering about the seventh place thing. " she's so thin! i can't believe she can't run." One girl said. " come on! your supposed to be the heaven child! RUN LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Cherry yelled. Karumi was begging to slow down. " get back into shap Karumi, or you'll never be able to compete with me! for anything! cause all i'll do is take my prize and run!" Cherry yelled running even faster. Karumi tripped and fell on her face.

Cherry stopped and walked toward her. Cherry knelled down to Karumi. " see.....you can't win." Cherry said laughing evilly. Cherry got up and sat in her seat. " sorry for calling you a prize Umehito-Kun." Cherry apologized in her usual sweet and shy voice. " no problem Cherry-chan. i don't have a real problem with it." Nekozawa said smiling at his new girlfriend. Cherry sighed as Karumi sat back down. " i can still beat you up Cherry." Karumi said loudly so everyone could hear. some people began to whisper about Cherry being weak. " yeah right! i hope you remember the fight we got in three years ago. you threw some punches but you just ended running away crying to your father!" Cherry said loudly so everyone could hear it too.

a lot of people began to laugh. " you're the one who cried about getting beat in a board game!" Karumi yelled standing up. " that was when we were like 5! you're the one who kisses all the guys you see! that SO proves you're a whore!" Cherry yelled still sitting down. " demon children should just stay in darkness!" Karumi yelled. " don't you bring up the others! how low can you go! you're talking about my family here!" Cherry yelled standing up and balling up her fist. " you and your family should go back where you belong! in hell!" Karumi yelled. the students gasped. Cherry walked out into the hallway and she kept walking. the bell rang for class to start and she wasn't back.

Lunch:

Cherry hasn't been seen since this morning. Takano and Kirira have been glaring at Karumi since the fight. many students were also glaring at her. Karumi heard people say she was mean to say such a thing to a shy girl like Cherry. " she may look shy.....but she can kill you in an instant if she wanted to." Karumi thought.

Karumi sat on a table that was close to a window. word had spread throughout the school about the fight and the comment Karumi had made before Cherry went missing. so thia caused for Karumi to sit alone and out of people's sitting range. she sat down and ate while looking out the window. she overlooked the maze that was in Ouran. she noticed a cloaked figure sprawled on the ground. Karumi looked around and found Nekozawa sitting with Takano. and Kirira.

" that must mean that's Cherry! it looks like she has no hood on..... NO HOOD ON!" Karumi thought. she jumped up and ran outside to Cherry. some students were watching her run to the maze and the students gasped at what they saw. Cherry saw sprawled on the floor and she was crawling. one girl ran to Kirira and told her.

" basic monuvure #3!" Kirira yelled pointing her finger in the air. this caught the attention of some of the students. Kirira ran with Takano to the maze. most of the students were next to windows watching the rescue mission unfold.

Cherry's Pov:

DAMN THE SUN! i can't even walk anymore. the suns heat is too much for me. i haven't even eaten. i'm sooooooo hungry right now. " Cherry!" i heard someone yell. sounds to me like it's Karumi. i wanted to run but my legs couldn't move so i just crawled. " come on legs. don't give up on me now." i mumbled. too bad they won't listen to me.

i tried to get up and walk, but i just fell back down. i held onto the vines and lifted myself up. i was walking slowly when i tripped on air. i fell hard against a rock. i felt my head throbbing from the pain. i held my aching head and started to cry. i then remembered what my father had said once.

_Flashback Time:  
__i was only 7 and i was to go to the human world to meet up with Karumi and her cousin. " remember Cherry, the sun can cause damage to your skin so wear this cloak at all times when in the sun." my father said. _

_he handed me a black cloak. " also remember to not stay to long in the sun. the cloak can get very hot. after one hour you have to get either indoors or in a shady spot. if not you will surely pass out and if too long passes you may die. you got that." my father said. i shook my head yes. " ok daddy. i understand." i said._

_End Flashback:_

it's been at least four hours that i'm out here. if i take off my cloak i will die. and if i don't find a shady spot quick...i'll die. this sucks. " Cherry!" i heard Karumi yell she was closer now. i felt myself passing out. " i'm sorry daddy. i should have listen better." i said to myself. my world then went black.

No Ones Pov:

Karumi ran in the direction she felt that Cherry was in. and sure enough there was Cherry, laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Karumi ran to her side and shook Cherry. " wake up Cherry! don't die!" Karumi yelled. " it's been at least four hours since she was inside." Karumi thought. Karumi quickly checked for a pulse.

it was slowly but surely decreasing. " damn it all! if only daddy were here!" Karumi thought. then Cherry was turning purple. " no! don't transform!" Karumi yelled shaking Cherry. Cherry had her ears out. her princess ears as her father called it. " no!!! what do i do now!" Karumi thought panicking. Cherry was now turning a dark purple.

" holy crap! she didn't take the medicine, did she!?" Karumi thought yelling. she screamed at Cherry for not taking her pills. " i'm sorry. just kiss me and it'll all go away. you are the princess of the heavens. you were supposed to help me get better." Cherry said her eyes still closed. Karumi gulped and slowly leaned in to kiss Cherry.

she was about to kiss Cherry when she heard Cherry's friends coming. Karumi quickly kissed Cherry and Cherry went back to normal. " i still hate you." Cherry said. " me too. me too." Karumi said. Kirira and Takano got there and took their beloved Cherry away from Karumi. the two girls carried Cherry into the building.

the students had seen Karumi kiss Cherry but they didn't see the transformation. seven people did though. Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunni, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru had seen the purple and the ears. Haruhi was right. Cherry was not human.

End of School:

many people had gone up to Cherry and asked if she was OK. Chery answered yes and the people moved on. she was about to leave the school grounds when two identical boys grabbed her and took her to music room three. she was dropped on a chair and was tied there. " what do you guys want!?" Cherry yelled. " we need to know something." Kyoya said. " and what is it?" Cherry asked. " are you human?" Tamaki asked. Cherry gasped.


	8. To Close For Cherry

**HI HI PEOPLE! anyway...i haven't really put up a disclaimer so...look on my profile. it's on there. THANK YOU! ENJOY TO THE FULLEST! ALSO! INTRODUCING...PERVERT NEKOZAWA-SENPAI!**

Cherry gasped.

" what are you talking about?" Cherry asked nervously.

" we saw what happened." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Cherry sighed.

" tell us the truth." Tamaki said.

" there is no truth." Cherry said.

just then...the door swung open and Nekozawa walked in.

he untied Cherry and took her away from the host club.

" i got worried when you didn't arrive at the club." Nekozawa said showing his face to Cherry.

" it's alright Umehito-Kun. but i wanted to ask you a question." Cherry said blushing.

" is it alright...if i...stay with you for the next week or so?" Cherry asked quickly.

now Nekozawa was blushing.

" why?" he asked.

" my father has to go back home and take care of some 'problems'." Cherry said.

" alright. you may stay. but promise me one thing." Nekozawa stated.

" and what would that be?" Cherry asked not nervous anymore.

" you stay in my room." Nekozawa replied trying really hard to hide his blush.

" oh my! he's being...A CASANOVA!" Cherry thought blushing magenta and tomato colors.

" oh...alright." Chery replied blushing.

they walked hand in hand to Nekozawa's limo.

the driver closed the space between him and his master as Nekozawa leaned in to kiss Cherry.

*in Nekozawa'a house*

as they walked in...some maids attacked Cherry.

" NO! THEY FOLLOWED ME HERE!" Cherry yelled form the group of maids.

the maids scattered away and left Cherry in a long black nightdress and the house slippers.

Nekozawa blushed and looked her up and down.

" she looks...sexy." Nekozawa thought as he took his own cloak and wig off.

the fabric fit Cherry's body perfectly and it showed the curves the hideous yellow dress was hiding.

" ANIKI! ONEE-CHAN!" they both heard someone yell.

" KIRIMI-HIME!" Cherry yelled as Kirimi hugged Cherry.

" I MISSED YOU ONEE-CHAN!" Kirimi yelled.

" i missed you also Kirimi-Hime." Cherry replied.

Kirimi was snuggling into Cherry's chest.

Cherry simply let that go and hugged Kirimi back.

" my little sister...is so lucky right now." Nekozawa said.

Cherry let Kirimi go and Kirimi lead Cherry to her room.

" i closed the curtains so you could come in." Kirimi said entering her room with Cherry.

" that was kind of you Kirimi-Hime." Cherry said.

Cherry noticed all the shojo manga in Kirimi's room.

" do you like shojo manga Kirimi-Hime?" Cherry asked.

" yes! i love the ones with Harems in them!" Kirimi stated.

Chery sweat dropped.

" now, now, Kirimi. we must let our guest get some rest. follow me to my room Cherry." Nekozawa said pulling Cherry away from his little sister.

" i'll see you later Kirimi-Hime!" Cherry said as she disappeared into the hallway toward Nekozawa's room.

" Umehito-kun! Kirimi-Hime has gotten happier since the last time i saw her!" Cherry stated.

Nekozawa nodded.

" is there something wrong Umehito-Kun? your face is a little red." Cherry said as she got closer to him.

she was so close that her breasts were on his side.

this made him even redder.

" let's get you to your room quickly." Chery said hurrying him to his own room.

she entered and she pushed him onto the bed.

then she got right on top of him and took his temperature with her forehead.

" you're head is hot." Cherry stated backing away.

she then noticed Nekezawa had passed out.

" oh no! what should i do!" she thought

she noticed he was sweating a lot.

" maybe i should take off his cloak?" she thought slowly taking of Nekozawa's cloak.

" he still has those bulky clothes on." Chery said looking him up and down.

she then took of the shirts he was wearing and layed his full body on the bed.

" wow. he's built even thought you can't see it." Cherry thought with a slight blush.

she traced her hand over his abs.

" his skin is so smooth." Cherry thought with lust.

" i wonder." she added in thought

she layed her head on his chest and felt his heart beat and his breathing.

" it feels so nice." Cherry stated not knowing Nekozawa was waking up.

he stayed still as he felt Cherry on his chest.

he kept his eyes closed as well.

Chery inhaled his scent.

" he smells good too." Cherry stated.

Cherry was getting even curiouser.

she ran a finger up and down his whole chest and his stomach.

as she was about to lick his stomach she was turned over with Nekozawa on top.

" when did you wake up!" Cherry asked in horror

" just about when you smelled me." he replied.

Cherry blushed deep red and covered her face.

" sorry.! i was just curious!" Cherry stated embarrassed.

Nekozawa had his head next to Cherry's neck.

she froze and waited to what he would do.

she was shocked when she heard him inhale her scent as well.

" Umehito-Kun?" Cherry stated like a question.

Nekozawa came back up and smiled slightly.

" you smell fantastic." he stated.

Cherry's blush got redder.

Nekozawa traced a finger from Cherry's jaw down to the neck line of her dress.

" you have really soft skin." he said.

Cherry felt like she could explode.

Nekozawa was about to lean in and kiss Cherry on the neck when the door opened.


End file.
